


Dance

by hjpsauce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjpsauce/pseuds/hjpsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas share a short dance. If you're looking for a long read, don't read this one. It's literally one paragraph long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

Dean leant in closer to Cas, placing his arms loosely around his neck. They were swaying slowly to the soft, slow music. “I love you, Dean.” Cas mused as Dean lay his head softly on Cas’s broad shoulder. Cas placed his hands loosely on Dean’s hips. “Cas, I hope this song never ends. I hope we can stay like this forever.” Dean whispered into Cas’s ear. Dean didn’t see Cas’s tired, loving smile. “I do too, Dean. I do too.”


End file.
